Los Preblemas de la Gente
by Vanee Chan
Summary: los problemas de la gente es un ibro, en el que alguien escribe un problema esperando que el próximo autor de un problema le conteste al suyo, y así sucesivamente. El título es "prEblemas" de forma consciente, ya se darán cuenta del por qué


_""Los problemas de la Gente" es un libro en el que una persona escribe un problema, luego de responder a otro. La próxima persona que escriba en él, deberá responder a su problema, para también escribir el suyo, esperando a que el próximo autor de un problema le responda. Y así sucesivamente._

_La gente podrá ir conociéndose sin la necesidad de ver siquiera su rostro._

_No está permitido poner nombres en el libro. Si quieren identificarse, sólo pongan sus iniciales."_

LOS PROBLEMAS DE LA GENTE:

_Problema N° 1_:

"_Hola! Soy el primer problema del libro wooo!_

_Bueno, para empezar, mi nombre es S.A. Vivo, trabajo y estudio en Konoha. Mi primer pasatiempo es el arte, razón por la cual me mudé aquí y me inscribí en el instituto Akatsuki. Donde conocí a cierto rubio que, a pesar de tener diferentes creencias con respecto al arte, se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo…_

_¿Por qué les hablo de él? Hace un par de meses empezó el problema. Verán somos muy unidos, a tal punto que decidimos ir a vivir al mismo apartamento para dividir los gastos del estudio y alquiler, ya que él tampoco es de aquí. Al principio me sentía cómodo y al parecer él también, pero mi comportamiento ha ido empeorando para con él. Estoy más pervertido y a veces hasta lo incomodo, se nota en su rostro, además de que se sonroja casi tanto como mi cabello…_

_Un día llegué borracho al apartamento. Yo no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero él dijo que lo había invitado a acostarse conmigo. Y la verdad cuando me lo dijo me sentí muy incómodo… ya saben lo que dicen… "cuando hay hombre borracho, hay hombre honesto"… o algo así era…_

_Volviendo al tema… creo que soy gay… y eso me aterra, profundamente. Sé cómo es la sociedad con los gays, sé cómo reaccionaría D.Y. al saber lo que siento por él. Una vez se lo pregunté, me dijo que no dudaría en echarlo a patadas de su vista y de su vida. Me siento pésimo… no sé cómo llevar el control de la situación._

_Bueno, sin más me despido… su amigo "gay" S.A."_

S.A. (Sasori Akasuna) salió del establecimiento turístico, para dirigirse a su casa, la cual compartía con su rubio "amigo" D.Y. (Deidara Yamanaka).

**-Danna! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas!? **–preguntó cierto rubio con un deje de preocupación al ver a Sasori entrar a su departamento.

**-Estaba en… ese lugar a donde van los turistas a pedir sus folletos y eso…** -y en verdad, Konoha era conocida por todo el continente por su atracción turística… allí donde se encontraban los mayores artistas de toda la historia… el dúo… Akatsuna no Sasori y Deidara Yamanaka…

**-Mmm haciendo qué? Si se puede saber…**

**-Eres muy posesivo sabes?**

**-Así soy a y así me quieren hm.**

**-Je, así te quiero ****_mi_**** Deidi **–el rubio puso esa cara que ponía cuando su maestro se pasaba de confianza-** ya, ya, lo siento. Sabes que sólo bromeo…**

**-Hm…**

**-Me voy a dormir… estoy muerto ahhhggw **–dijo el pelirrojo en medio de un bostezo

**-No Danna, tienes que cenar. O sino quien va a enseñarme arte cuando mueras? **–habló con cara de perrito afligido

**-Ni que fuera a morir por saltearme una comida…**

**-Es igual, no debes saltearte las comidas hm.**

**-De acuerdo… sólo porque ****_mi _****Deidi me lo pide**

**-Ya, no me digas Deidi… y no soy tuyo Danna. Sabes que tengo novia hm.**

**-Sí… esa tal Konnan… ¿qué le ves a una chica con pelo azúl? Ni siquiera tiene talento…**

**-Oye! No insultes a Konnan en un momento en el que no se puede defender hm!**

**-¿No estás tú para eso?**

**-Tsk. Me voy a dormir… Adiós Danna**

**-Qué no vas a cenar?**

**-No tengo hambre hm **–el pelirrojo siguió a Deidara hasta la habitación que ambos compartían… otra mala coincidencia para Sasori…

**-acabas de regañarme porque no quería comer, Deidara.**

**-°suspiro° Ok, sí comeré. Pero es por ti ok? **–el pelirrojo sólo sonrió

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/LUNES EN LA MAÑANA/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Sasori es un chico pelirrojo, de baja estatura a comparación con la mayoría de sus "amigos", tiene ojos color canela y miel y no tiene expresión en su rostro; Deidara, un rubio hiperactivo, de la misma altura de su maestro, tiene orbes azules y no cree en la eternidad, a diferencia de Sasori, cree en el arte efímero y hará todo lo posible para ser reconocido no sólo en su continente, sino también en el mundo entero.

Ambos chicos estarán entre los 16 y 19 años de edad, a pesar de ello, han entrado a la universidad, siendo distinguidos artistas que dan clases y estudian al mismo tiempo.

**-Dei… es hora de levantarse… hoy es lunes y tenemos que dar clases y estudiar… **-dijo un aún dormido Sasori

**-Ahhh no tengo ganas de levantarmeeeee. Espera, hoy no es nuestro primer día dando clases en el mismo aula?**

**-Es verdad! **–el ojimiel dio un brinco, levantándose así de su cama, la cual se sitúa a un metro cincuenta centímetros de la del ojiazúl. Al pararse sobre el frío piso de madera, ya sin sábanas que pudieran cubrirlo, se da cuenta de que sólo está en bóxers y que su compañero le mira sin piedad, ya que el artista de lo eterno tiene un gran problema entre sus piernas…-** Mierda… y ni siquiera recuerdo qué es lo que estaba soñando… **-dijo más para sí que para el otro, tratando de cubrirse con las maños…-** me dejas ir primero al baño sólo por esta vez Dei? **–acercándose a la puerta de éste

**-Cl-claro… **-habló un apenado rubio sin apartar su mirada de la entrepierna de su maestro. Una vez el otro le dejó a solas, pensó en voz alta-** Wow… sí que es grande… ejem, digo… pero qué estoy pensando!?**

**-Has dicho algo Dei!? **–habló el contrario desde el baño

**-NO!**

Al terminar de prepararse (y de arreglar su "problemita") el dúo artístico salió en dirección del instituto Akatsuki. Para dar clases en conjunto a su nueva clase de arte "fusión", la cual consiste en fusionar lo eterno con lo efímero… que cómo lo lograrían? Fuegos artificiales. Fuegos artificiales eternos. Aunque aún era un misterio saber cómo harían que un fuego dure para siempre, en el aire y sin combustible.

**-Buenos días clase. Algunos me conocen, otros no. Algunos conocen a mi compañero, otros no. **–habló el ojimiel entrando a su nueva clase, junto a su compañero-** Para los que no saben, mi nombre es Akatsuna no Sasori, y el de mi compañero es Yamanaka Deidara. Mucho gusto. Para empezar, quiero ver sus formas de trabajo, asique-** el profesor del arte eterno se vio interrumpido por el del arte efímero

**-Asique haréis una representación libre de lo que significa para ustedes el arte hm.**

**-Oe, no me interrumpas**

**-Lo siento pero no me quiero quedar fuera de NUESTRA clase hm.** –la clase comenzó a reír… algunos murmuraban, otros (mejor dicho "otras") miraban a sus nuevos (y jóvenes) profesores con curiosidad y "admiración", otros criticaban su cercanía en horario laboral, y otros simplemente permanecían tan serios como Sasori.

**-Ok, ok, basta de charla, a trabajar.**

**-Profesores?**

**-Si? **–dijeron en unísono ambos artistas

**-¿Por qué son dos? ¿Son pareja? ¿Son hermanos? ¿Se llevan bien? ¿Son homo o heterosexuales? ¿Por qué habla más Sasori-san que el rubio si parece ser el de ojos azules el más hiperactivo? ¿Por qué es tan serio profesor pelirrojo? ¿Por qué su cabello es rojo? ¿Y el de él por qué es tan largo? ¿Es él o ella? Y si es hombre, ¿por qué tiene la apariencia de una chica? Y-**fue interrumpido por Deidara, el cual ya tenía una fuerte jaqueca

**-Niño, es necesario hacer tantas preguntas a la vez?**

**-tengo 17 años, Tobi no es un niño**

**-Y por qué hablas en tercera persona?**

**-Ok siento haberte llamado niño hm.**

**-Ahora si me responden las preguntas?**

**-°suspiro° si Tobi. Somos dos porque creemos en una nueva forma de arte llamada ****_fusión_****, que consiste en fusionar nuestras creencias acerca de este. No somos pareja ****_"ya quisiera"_****. No somos hermanos. Nos llevamos promedio. Al menos yo soy hetero. No sé porque Saso habla más que yo. No sé porque Saso es tan serio. Su cabello es rojo porque le gusta así. Mi cabello es más mono así que corto. SOY HOMBRE Y NO PARESCO CHICA!... Satisfecho? **–intentó calmarse, pero la respuesta de Tobi no le ayudo mucho…

**-Mmm no. Ahora que conteste Sasori-san**

**-No gracias.**

**-Sempai me cae mejor**

**-Sempai? **–hablaron al unísono los dos artistas

-**Sí. He decidido que desde hoy Deidara-san será mi sempai**

**-¿Qué? No puedes decidir eso así como así. Además es tu maestro el que decide si tomarte como alumno o no. **–Sasori, con unos celos de muerte

**-pero… ustedes ya son mis maestros verdad? **–el eterno no tuvo una respuesta adecuada para el pelinegro.

**-Ok, Danna esto me trae recuerdos je.**

** -A quien no…**

**-Sempai, Tobi no entiende de que hablan sus sempáis… **-Tobi, con un tono triste

**-Nada, no importa Tobi hm.**

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/LA CAMPANA DE CAMBIO DE CLASES SUENA/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Al tocar la campana, todos se van a sus respectivos salones. Los artistas entran a 5C con sus compañeros de clase.

Historia, la materia favorita del pelirrojo, la más odiada por el rubio.

**-Ey! Barbie, cerecita! ¡Los extrañé! ¿Qué fue de su vida en este fin de semana? ¿Ya fo-**

**-Cállate Hidan**

**-Hidan… cuántas veces te he dicho… QUE NO SOY RUBIA HM!**

**-Ya, ya. No hace falta exagerar **–Hidan, un chico alvino de ojos lilas, habló mientras limaba sus uñas con un instrumento que sacó de quién sabe dónde.

**-Tsk**

Al entrar al aula, los artistas se sientan en sus respectivos asientos. El profesor de historia entra, también.

**-Buenos días chicos. Pueden sentarse. Antes que nada quiero avisaros que tendrán un trabajo grupal sobre la revolución francesa. Eso es tema de tercer año, así que no quiero excusas.**

**-EHHH!? **–dijo la clase en unísono… claro, todos menos Sasori.

**-Nada de "ehhh"; es un simple trabajo de Napoleón, Luis XVI, y Fernando VII. No es para tanto.**

**-Pe-pero…**

La hora pasó; los chicos buscaban su pareja para el trabajo de Iruka-sensei, las chicas hablaban de Sasori, Deidara hablaba con Pain (un chico de pelo naranja con varios pearsings en la cara), Sasori le echaba una mirada de odio al último… y el profesor preparaba sus cosas para su siguiente clase

La campana suena. Todos juntan sus cosas y salen hacia su siguiente clase.

Así fue todo el día: entrar a un salón, hacer como si escucharan al profesor, recibir tareas, salir del aula, y así sucesivamente. Todo parecía normal, excepto para el rubio, quien notaba a su Danna distante y distraído.

**-Danna? Qué te sucede? Estás extraño hm.**

**-Mh? Nada, no me pasa nada… es sólo que, ya quiero irme. Estoy cansado**

**-Mmm… quieres que pidamos helado y vayamos a casa a ver una peli? **–el ojiazúl conocía muy bien al de orbes color canela, sabía y entendía que a su compañero no le gustaba salir.

**- Mmm ok. Pero sólo tú y yo de acuerdo? Y tú haces la cena **–lo miró amenazante.

**-JEJE okok solos y yo hago la cena** –le cayó una gotita por detrás de la cabeza

**-Bien! **–el pelirrojo sonrió de una manera demasiado tierna a los ojos azules

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/EN CASA DE LOS ARTISTAS/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Ambos chicos comían helado mientras miraban "Memento"

**-y todo por una venganza… **-mencionó el pelirrojo una vez que el film había acabado.

**-Tú harías eso por la persona que amas?**

**-"****_ eso y más sólo por ti…" _****claro. Tú?**

**-Por supuesto. Konnan es la persona más importante de mi vida hm. **–el contrario le miro un tanto triste

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/MAS TARDE/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Sasori va a la oficina de turismo a ver si alguien respondió a su problema. El motivo por el que no prestó atención a nada en el día.

Lo que encuentra en el libro fue de gran sorpresa para él…

~FIN CAPITULO 1~

Weno espero que haya sido de su agrado :P

merezco comentarios?

merezco que me maten? TwT

todo coment es bien recibido, sea amenaza de muerte, crítica, halago (si me halagarán no? :3 )

weno los leo en la próxima semana! sayoo!^^


End file.
